Acrobatics
You can move at normal speed across difficult terrain, keep your balance while walking on a narrow surface. Skill Traits Skill Applications Balance Saga Edition Core Rules|page=62}} A successful Acrobatics check allows you to move at half speed along a narrow surface such as a ledge or wire. The DC of the Acrobatics check varies with the width of the surface. If the surface is slippery or unstable, increase the DC by 5. A failed check means you fall prone and must make a DC 15 Acrobatics check to catch the ledge or wire. You are considered flat-footed while balancing, and thus you lose your Dexterity bonus to your Reflex Defense (if any). If you are trained in Acrobatics, you aren’t considered flat-footed while balancing. If you take damage while balancing, you must immediately make another Acrobatics check against the same DC to keep from falling. Catch Item Trained only Whenever you successfully disarm your opponent, you can make a DC 20 Acrobatics check as a free action. If the Acrobatics check succeeds, you snatch the object from the air. You must have at least one hand free to grab the item. Cross Difficult Terrain Saga Edition Core Rules|page=63}} Trained only With a successful DC 15 Acrobatics check, you can move through difficult terrain at your normal speed. Escape Bonds Saga Edition Core Rules|page=63}} With a successful Acrobatics check, you can slip free of restraints (DC varies; see table below), wriggle through a tight space (DC 20), or escape from a grapple (DC = the grappler’s grapple check). It takes a standard action to escape a grapple. It takes a full-round action to escape a net or to move 1 square through a tight space. It takes 1 minute to escape from ropes, binder cuffs, or manacles. Escape Artist Trained only By increasing the DC by 10, you can reduce the time required to Escape Bonds. Escaping a grapple takes a move action; escaping a net or moving 1 square through a tight space requires a standard action; and only 5 rounds are required to escape from ropes, binder cuffs, or manacles. Fall Prone Saga Edition Core Rules|page=63}} Trained only If you are trained in Acrobatics and succeed at a DC 15 check, you can drop to a prone position as a free action (instead of a swift action). Long Falls Knights of the Old Republic|page=30}} When falling great distances, you can attempt to use your Acrobatics skill to guide your descent. Make a DC 20 Acrobatics check to land on a target near a square you would normally land in. You can adjust your target by 1 square for every 60 meters fallen. GMs can give favorable or unfavorable circumstance adjustments to the check based on mitigating circumstance—for example, the amount of wind of the favorable use of equipment, such as baggy clothing. Low and High Gravity Environments Trained only You can make a DC 20 Acrobatics check to negate the penalties to attack rolls in low and high gravity environments. Nimble Charge Trained only If you succeed on a DC 25 Acrobatics check, you can charge through low objects and difficult terrain. If you fail this check, you cannot attack at the end of your movement. You can combine this use with the Cross Difficult Terrain use; however, the DC increases to 35. Reduce Falling Damage Saga Edition Core Rules|page=63}} Trained only With a successful DC 15 Acrobatics check, you can treat a fall as if it was 3 meters (2 squares) shorter when determining damage. For every 10 points by which you beat this DC, you can subtract an additional 3 meters from the fall for determining damage. If you make this check and take no damage from the fall, you land on your feet. If you are struck by a falling object, you can reduce the damage you take by half with a successful DC 15 Acrobatics check. Stand Up from Prone Saga Edition Core Rules|page=63}} Trained only If you are trained in Acrobatics and succeed at a DC 15 Acrobatics check, you can stand up from a prone position as a swift action (instead of a move action). Tumble Saga Edition Core Rules|page=63}} Trained only If you succeed at a DC 15 Acrobatics check, you can tumble through the threatened area or fighting space of an enemy as part of your move action without provoking an attack of opportunity. Each threatened or occupied square that you tumble through counts as 2 squares of movement. Zero Gravity Environments Trained only You can use the Acrobatics skill to help maneuver in zero-gravity environments. When crossing wide spaces or traversing congested areas, you can make an Acrobatics check (at no penalty) to arrive on target. As a swift action, you can make a DC 20 Acrobatics check to lessen your attack roll and skill check penalty to −2, instead of the normal −5. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Character Category:Skills Category:Core Rules Category:KotOR Category:Force Unleashed Category:Scum and Villainy